Threats
by aodokueki
Summary: In a fit of anger Axel upsets Demyx.Zexion goes, and makes sure it never happens again.This story does involve shounen ai in the form of zemyx.


A/N: Okay, here's the deal. I don't really like how this one turned out, but I figured I'd post it anyway. Anywho this story does involve shounen ai in the form of zemyx. I own neither Zexion, nor Demyx cries. Reviews are always very much appreciated. On to the fic!

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

The lack of noise in The Castle That Never Was would have been unnerving to any normal person.

Fortunately the residents of the castle weren't exactly normal.

Demyx wandered through the seemingly endless hallways. He blamed the silence on the fact that Roxas had recently managed to separate himself from a rather reluctant pyromaniac. Surprisingly Axel had merely sent a furious glare in the key blade wielding nobody's direction, and stormed in the direction his room. Demyx himself had expected Axel to scorch half the castle in a fit of anger.

He had already been to check on the organization's youngest member who had calmly assured him he was fine.

Upon arriving outside Axel's room to do the same he was greeted by the sound of blaring rock music.

Knocking loudly on the door the blond nobody heard a faint voice over the music telling him to come in.

Proceeding in he saw Axel laying face down on a bed, his face smothered in a large pillow.

"What do you want Demyx?" Axel asked sharply, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I just came to make sure you were alright" the mullet haired nobody replied smoothly.

"Yeah, sure, I'm fine" Axel shot back hurriedly afterwards muttering something under his breath that sounded strangely like "I'd be better if Roxas wasn't to busy being too freakin' emo to spend time with me."

"But you seem upset" the sitarist said cautiously.

"What did I just tell you Demyx?" The red head asked, lifting himself up off the bed to stand.

"I know what you said but."IX was beginning to become nervous.  
Axel's eyes flashed with a combination of frustration, and annoyance.

"No! Just leave!" The fire wielder yelled harshly.

"B-but, I just" Demyx stuttered attempting to explain.

"Get out! I don't need a pathetic excuse for a nobody like you hanging around, pestering me about emotions I don't even have!"

Demyx' s eyes watered upon hearing his friend call him weak, underestimating him just as everyone else had.

Quickly the water boy opened a portal, and raced through it tears beginning to stream down his face.

Zexion was already in Demyx' s room when the musician arrived.

He was about to speak, when he saw the tears in Demyx' s eyes.

Immediately he approached IX, wrapping an arm around him, pulling Demyx closer to his person.

The stoic nobody looked down (A/N: yeah, I felt like making Zexy taller) observing his lover's shaken state before picking him up, and carrying him to the bed.

"Don't worry it's alright" Zexion soothed lowly, not really being accustomed to such situations.

Even once sat down Demyx clung to the other nobody, sobbing lightly into his coat.

Finally Demyx fell asleep from exhaustion, Zexion still watching him intently.

The next morning Demyx awoke to a hand firmly yet gently shaking his shoulder, and a voice telling him to awaken.

Slowly he opened his eyes, only to have them assaulted by the sunlight filtering into the room.

Sitting up he took in the sight of Zexion standing by the side of the bed, looking down at him affectionately.

Taking a seat at the foot of the bed the slate haired nobody asked the water manipulator one simple question.

"Who hurt you?"

"Well Axel and I had an argument, and I may have taken what he said the wrong way, but."

Before he could finish Zexion had already stood up and strode out the door.

-10 minutes later-

"Hey! What do you think you're doing you psychotic bastard?!" Axel yelled as he was pushed through a portal to Demyx' s room.

"I believe you owe someone, an apology." Zexion replied easily even as his right eyebrow began to twitch.

Axel still not fully comprehending the situation asked "why should I apologize?"

Zexion glanced towards Demyx who looked away sadness clearly etched on his features.

Leaning in towards Axel's ear Zexion whispered "because if you don't I'll make you read a book an anger management." Axel was about to comment on how lame a threat that was, before Zexion continued.

"And then shove it where the sun doesn't shine. I'll borrow one of Xaldin's lances and ram it through you're thick skull. I'll make you wish the darkness had simply obliterated you when it had consumed your world. All that really matters is that if I ever have to see my lover cry like he did yesterday, and I learn that you caused it you'll pay."

VIII paled considerably, and walked stiffly towards Demyx.

"I'm sorry Dem, I was havin' a rough day. I didn't mean to be so severe."

Zexion nodded in approval, and made a gesture telling Axel he could depart.

Once he had left VI made his way to Demyx, and wrapped a protective arm around his waist.

Demyx smiled softly whispering a quiet "thank you" into the crook of the other nobody's neck.

Zexion only smiled back, kissing Demyx' s temple lovingly.

After a few days the rest of the organization began to get suspicious as to why Axel was so nice to the optimistic musician, and threw fearful looks at the Cloaked Schemer.


End file.
